


Entre guitarras y carabinas

by Kerolunaticat



Category: Coco (2017), Coco - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Revolución!AU, revolución mexicana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerolunaticat/pseuds/Kerolunaticat
Summary: Ernesto sólo quería volver a Santa Cecilia, Héctor quería pelear con él en la refriega e Imelda buscaba a sus hermanos que fueron reclutados por la leva.





	1. Santa Cecilia

Santa Cecilia 1911.

-¿Ya oíste?- dijo uno de los dueños de la hacienda a un mozo de su confianza. -Dicen que la cosa se está poniendo fea en el norte. 

El otro sabiendo de las noticias del día prosiguió -Yo escuché que andan pior en Chihuahua, no dejan de mandar tropas y tropas y nomás no... ya hasta se agarraron Durango- el dueño frunció el ceño pues parecía que al mozo le emocionaba todo ese alboroto, el joven por su parte al sentir su mirada penetrante bajó la vista en señal de sumisión.

El hacendado continuó -Ese Madero.... pensé que iba a ser como Zúñiga y Miranda. Pura falasia.

-Pos igual y luego la cosa se calma patrón...

-¡Tiene que calmarse!- exclamó indignado -Ya verás cómo el ejército se los pone quietos a esos gorrudos revoltosos, así pasó en Cananea y también con los Serdán. 

-Pos yo sólo sé que la guerra no trai nada bueno, eso sí. 

El hombre de tez clara suspiró acomodándose el bigote -Sólo Dios dirá. Ojalá no vengan por acá.

Un muchacho observador, peón de la hacienda quien estaba ayudando a llevar un nuevo escritorio de madera al cuarto de José Villegas, escuchó la conversación y se fue sin decir nada. Pues sabía que no sólo en el norte habían problemas y era sólo cuestión de tiempo de que la bola o la leva llegara hasta Santa Cecilia, pero su opinión no había sido pedida y tenía trabajo por hacer. 

-¿Listo?- le preguntó su compañero. Él asintió con la cabeza y a la cuenta de tres los dos comenzaron a subir el lujoso y pesado escritorio por las escaleras.

 

Bien entrada estaba la tarde a punto de anochecer, en ese momento en el que el cielo parece estar de rojo con el sol asomando sus últimos rayos por los cerros en el horizonte.

El calor de la primavera hacía que los habitantes del pueblo, los acomodados por su puesto, se refugiaran en sus hogares, sin embargo, los más pequeños que tenían la libertad de jugar en la plaza lo hacían sin miramientos del clima. 

 

-¡Engarroteseme ahí!- gritó una niña vestida de azul con trencitas, su nombre era Imelda, hija de Don Aniceto Rivera antiguo rural que desde que su esposa había muerto se dedicaba a la crianza de ganado en una pequeña parcela que había pasado a formar parte de su propiedad.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó uno de los niños que jugaba con los demás a lo que ahora conocemos como “encantados” -¡Eres una niña! ¡Deberías estar jugando con tus muñecas, no con nosotros!

-¡Si serás chillón!- le refutó Imelda-¡Dices eso porque siempre te gano!

-¿Ah si?- exclamó el otro niño -¡De seguro si eres tan marimacha no te importará meterte a los golpes!

En respuesta la niña se arremangó el vestido -¡Pues vamos a ver cuántos dientes te tumbo!

Ya se estaba calentando la situación, los demás comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas pero uno de los presentes quiso poner orden a la situación.

-¡Ya no se peleen! ¡Déjala en paz, Macedonio! ¡A las niñas no se les pega!- dijo poniéndose entre los contrincantes para separarlos.

-¡No te metas en esto Héctor!- y lo empujó contra Imelda pues era más grande que él y más fuerte.

-¡Ahora si!- exclamó la de azul pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra su oponente una voz a lo lejos la detuvo.

-¡Imelda!- Era su padre quien apareció caminando entre las calles acompañado de sus otros hijos hasta llegar al kiosko de la plaza donde jugaban -¡Vámonos hija!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar pues su palabra era ley, pero antes de seguirlo se giró hacia su contrincante -¡Escúchame bien Macedonio... esto no se quedará así!

Había hecho una interpretación exacta como su padre amenazaba, pues Don Aniceto inspiraba respeto y sobretodo temor. El susodicho miró la escena sin entrometerse pero una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa niña era de armas tomar justo como él. 

Macedonio tragó saliva. Cuando Imelda supo que había logrado intimidarlo se dio la vuelta con la espalda erguida y se fue con su padre y sus dos hermanos pequeños. Unas risas se escucharon de entre los niños que jugaban y habían observado todo. 

-¡Uy... le ganó una niña...!- se escuchó el comentario en el aire que desató varias burlas, provocando que sus mejillas se volvieran de un rojo intenso.

-¡Ya cállate, Héctor!- gritó fúrico.

-¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!- se defendió el de menor estatura, era el único que no encontraba graciosa la situación. Pero el orgullo de Macedonio había sido herido y la persona más cerca en su rango de visión para desquitarse era Héctor. 

Lo habían avergonzado y ahora tenía que restaurar su honor. La pelea era evidente. 

-¡Cómo de que no!- y lo empujó de nuevo tirándolo al suelo, los demás niños en vez de ayudarlo hicieron un círculo al rededor de ellos a una distancia prudente.

-¡Ahora vas a aprender a no meterte en los asuntos de las personas, metiche baboso!- con esto Héctor se enganchó en la pelea.

-¡Tú eres el baboso!- respondió poniéndose de pie, tratando de sacar el pecho y aumentar su estatura alzando la barbilla, sabía que era una pésima idea el ponerse contra un adversario más alto y fuerte que él, pero no quería parecer un cobarde y mucho menos delante de sus compañeros. Su contrincante cerró sus puños preparándose para dar el golpe, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. 

-¿Así tratas a los más chicos? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-detrás de él estaba el mejor amigo de Héctor: Ernesto. Aunque era mayor que los presentes se llevaban en estatura con Macedonio.

Héctor sonrió por detrás de ellos.

-No, yo no estaba haciendo nada...- trató de mentir.

Lo miró con incredulidad -Sí claro. A mi me parece que estabas a punto de irte ¿No?- y lo empujó por la espalda obligándolo a caminar. 

Ernesto lograba imponer autoridad a los demás y haciendo gala de eso interrumpió efectivamente la pelea. 

El juego había terminado y Macedonio se fue como perro con la cola entre las patas, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Héctor mientras el resto de los niños se disipaban.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes meterte en pleitos?- esperando un regaño Héctor bajó la mirada hasta que escuchó -¡Sin mí!

Sonriendo Ernesto le despeinó el cabello tomándolo por el cuello.

-¡Ya déjame!- dijo entre risas empujándolo y aunque no había sido con fuerza notó una mueca de dolor en su rostro que casi pasa desapercibida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó Héctor apresuradamente. 

-¿Qué? ¿Lastimarme tú? ¡Pero si estás bien flacucho y enano!- se burló el mayor. Héctor por su parte rodó sus ojos exasperado. 

-¡Ya verás cuando crezca que tú vas a ser el enano!- 

-¡En tus sueños, orejón!- con rapidez le jaló una oreja antes de echarse a correr. 

Héctor olvidó de lo que estaban hablando y fue tras su ex-mejor amigo para darle su merecido. 

Entre callejones Ernesto trataba de esquivar los empujones y golpes de Héctor, y era fácil por su mayor tamaño que le conferían el poder dar pasos más largos, el menor trataba de lanzarse sobre él pero siempre en el último instante se movía de lugar gritando un “¡Olé!”. Héctor se trastabilló y cayó al suelo. 

-¡Hijo de la tiznada!

Ernesto se acercó hasta él dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -¡Híjole! ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?

Héctor tomó su mano y estuvo a punto de jalarlo y tirarlo al piso cuando notó una mancha morada en su antebrazo. 

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó consternado. 

-¿Qué, esto?- dijo mostrando su herida -¡Bah! Un golpecito que me di tratando de subir un escritorio el otro día- movió su mano restándole importancia.

Héctor frunció el ceño -Debes tener más cuidado, siempre te andas cayendo o golpeando- ya empezaba a creer que la hacienda de Villegas era un lugar peligroso.

-¿Y tú qué?- le refutó Ernesto mientras escondía de nuevo su moretón debajo de su manga -Siempre andas de peleonero y tengo que sacarte de apuros.

-¡No es cierto!

-Como si no lo hubiera hecho hace rato.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles empedradas del pequeño pueblo, las luces de las casas se encendieron y el alumbrado público recién instalado iluminó el camino. 

-¡Te digo que Macedonio me odia!

-Él odia a todo el mundo...

-No, conmigo va en se- ¡Uy! ¡Melcocha!- distraído como era interrumpió la plática para correr hasta donde estaba el puestecito de Agustín. 

-¡Buenas noches, Don Agustín!

-¡Buenas!-respondió el anciano con voz aguardentosa.

-¿A cuánto?

-A cinco.

-¿Quieres uno, Neto?- le preguntó mientras sacaba monedas de su pantalón. 

Ernesto sonrió, había recibido su pago del día y un dulce no le vendría mal. Pero su mano se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que su dinero sólo podía cambiarlo en una tienda en específico.

-No, gracias- pero Héctor ya se le había adelantado y llevaba en sus manos dos dulces de melcocha.

-Muh tadhe- dijo con el dulce en la boca ofreciéndole el otro. 

Ernesto puso ojos en blanco y aceptó el detalle.

Fueron a sentarse en una barda de la iglesia de Santa Cecilia para comer, a comparación de otros días casi no había personas que transitaran entre las calles y pues era entendible con los enfrentamientos entre federales y la bola que cada vez eran más frecuentes y en más lugares. Lo único que seguía con vida era la pulquería de la esquina.

Se escucharon las campanadas informando de la hora. 

-Ya es tarde...- dijo Héctor confirmando que en efecto ya había anochecido. -¿No te regaña tu papá por estar afuera?

-Nop- respondió Ernesto -Las ventajas de ser adulto... lo entenderás cuando tengas mi edad- y volvió a despeinar su cabello. 

Héctor lo miró con ojos entrecerrados pues ambos sabían que aún no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

-Entonces ¿No quieres venir a cenar?- preguntó esperanzado, pues las comidas en su casa eran mejor cuando su mejor amigo estaba cerca para contarle increíbles historias que aunque probablemente eran inventadas no dejaban de ser entretenidas. 

Ernesto brincó bajando de la barda -Uh... no sé, orejón- dijo mientras caminaban sin rumbo, Héctor lo siguió por detrás -¿No crees que se moleste tu viejo?

El menor se adelantó hasta quedar enfrente de él -¡Claro que no! ¡A mamá y a papá les encanta tenerte en la casa! Dicen que hasta parecemos hermanos.

Eso era cierto, haber nacido con una actitud positiva y encantadora le hacía fácil la tarea de ganarse a las personas, entre ellos Doña Engracia y Don Rupertino quienes le abrieron las puertas de su hogar justo en el momento en el que su hijo lo presentó como su mejor amigo y defensor. 

-Bueno... si no tienen problemas entonces ¿por qué no?- dijo fingiendo modestia, pero la verdad tenía hambre y estaba seguro que en su casa ni siquiera recibiría un plato de frijoles.

Héctor sonrió -¡Una carrerita hasta la casa!- y comenzó a correr. Ernesto le gritó ‘¡tramposo!’ antes de perseguirlo.

Ya se sabía de memoria el camino hacia la casa de Héctor, no eran exactamente hacendados pero como pequeños comerciantes vivían de forma modesta, tenían un trabajo fijo que les permitía que su hijo pudiera vivir cómodamente sin tener que sufrir los estragos de ser un peón.

Trabajo e injusticias pero bueno, era mejor que estar en la mina.

Llegaron a la casa de Héctor, la entrada estaba adornada con bugambilias de colores, tenía un enorme patio con varios cuartos producto de la herencia del padre de Rupertino. 

-¡Gané!- gritó Héctor feliz de por primera vez haber aventajado a su mejor amigo. 

-¡Eso fue porque hiciste trampa!- le dijo el otro sin intención de malicia. 

Héctor por su parte seguía cantando en voz baja ‘gane, gané, gané’. 

Cruzaron el patio hasta llegar a la cocina, las ventanas estaban abiertas y se podía escuchar la conversación de adentro. 

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Gutiérrez en Tabasco? ¡Pero el Paraíso está muy cerca de aquí!- se escuchó la voz de doña Engracia -¿Y si nos vamos pa’ México?

Don Rupertino suspiró -Ya te dije que está muy lejos y los caminos no son seguros...

Ernesto y Héctor se miraron por un segundo, ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Mamá?- Héctor llamó a la puerta. 

En un instante apareció el señor Rupertino y por detrás su esposa. 

-¡Hola mi amor!- dijo la señora. 

-¡Ernestito, que gusto verte de nuevo!- lo saludó el otro. Ernesto, por su parte, le estrechó la mano con una cálida sonrisa. -Que bueno que llegaron niños- dijo desacomodando el cabello de su hijo ignorando su queja. -Justo estábamos a punto de cenar- Don Rupertino se hizo a un lado para poder dejarlos pasar.

-Cariño, que los niños te ayuden, yo voy a cerrar la entrada- dijo el padre de Héctor antes de salir de la cocina.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo con adornos de Talavera traídos desde Puebla; al igual que el resto de la casa la cocina lucia pulcra algo que Ernesto admiraba pues las tuberías y el drenaje recién instalado a parte de ser una novedad resultaba bastante útil. El aire tenía un aroma a carne proveniente de la olla que estaba sobre el fogón.

-Muy buenas noches, Doña Engracia- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia -Luce muy linda el día de hoy.

-Ay Ernestito, que cosas dices...- le respondió ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

-Sólo digo la verdad señora- por su parte Héctor puso ojos en blanco, pues de tanto tiempo andar con su mejor amigo se sabía todo su repertorio de halagos. 

-Pásenle, pásenle- los invitó Doña Engracia hacia el comedor, que estaba cruzando la cocina. 

-Oye mamá ¿Se puede quedar Ernestito a comer con nosotros?- dijo con burla su nombre, pues sabía que su mejor amigo repudiaba que le dijeran así, sin embargo por su parte Ernesto dejaba que los adultos lo llamaran como quisieran, pues entre apretones de mejillas y exclamaciones de ‘cuánto has crecido’ a veces las personas del pueblo le daban una cocada o alguna moneda de pura caridad, pero Héctor no se salvaría tan fácilmente.

-Ay mijo- le respondió -Hasta la pregunta ofende. Ándenle y ayudenme a poner los platos. 

Héctor sonrió y fue hacia la alacena para sacar los utensilios. 

Antes de seguirlo Ernesto miró sobre al mesa un periódico que decía “Regeneración”. Ya lo había visto antes y sabía que estaba prohido tener cualquier publicación de esas pues según los hacendados estaba lleno de mentiras que incitaban a la revuelta. 

Ernesto lo tomó entre sus manos pero Doña Engracia con agilidad se lo arrebató.

-¡Ay ese Rupertino! ¡Siempre dejando sus cosas regadas!- y se fue de vuelta a la cocina. 

-¡Héctor! ¡Lávate las manos antes de sacar los platos! 

El menor frunció el ceño pues ya los había puesto en la mesa -¡Ay mamá! 

La señora Engracia volvió con la olla para ponerla en el centro de la mesa. -¡No me rezongues niño! ¡Ándale, vayan a lavarse las manos!- Ernesto sabía que desde que se habían instalado tuberías en algunas casas del pueblo la gente quería seguir la moda de la capital, donde según las nuevas normas del presidente la higiene debía ser importante para el pueblo.

Héctor respondió con todo el pesar del mundo -Está bien...- riendo Ernesto lo siguió hasta el baño. 

Era amplio, y así debía serlo pues gran parte del baño estaba siendo ocupado por una especie de caldera que calentaba con leña el paso de la tubería que daba hacia la bañera. El lavabo era pequeño con un modesto espejo que colgaba de un clavo y el retrete era de estilo inglés con un recolector de agua un metro arriba del piso y una cadena que permitía su paso a presión para llevarse los desechos. 

Sin duda la casa de Héctor era la epítome de lo moderno. 

Una vez que hubieron regresado Don Rupertino se encontraba en el comedor co su esposa. Ambos tenían una mirada seria que cambiaron al instante en que llegaron los menores.

Se sentaron a comer y aunque Héctor intentó hacer plática con sus padres el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y sus respuestas eran cortas. 

El menor miraba a sus padres con inseguridad, fue cuando cayó su mirada en Ernesto que éste decidió hacer uso de su elocuencia para entablar conversación que con su habilidad tornó fluida la noche.

-¡No seas mentiroso, eso nunca pasó!- dijo Héctor riendo. 

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Ernesto -Se lo juro señora, es la meritita verdad, de no ser por Héctor me hubiera roto la cabeza y quedado ahí muertito.

-Ay Ernesto...- exclamó Rupertino -No me canso de escuchar tus historias- aunque fuera difícil imaginarse a su escualido hijo soportar el peso de su invitado en una supuesta y heroica hazaña al salvarle la vida de caer por uno de los riscos de la sierra.

A decir verdad lo único que había pasado ese día era que cuando Ernesto muy confianzudo se azomó por el barranco Hector lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa antes de que pudiera tambalearse. Aún así disfrutaba el toque de aventura que le daba y el grado de héroe que le propiciaba.

La cena se pasó rápida pero amena. Ernesto ayudó a Doña Engracia a recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero. 

Con una rica comida calientita, risas y aplausos, Ernesto estaba más que contento, pero llegó el momento que más repudiaba: irse. 

-Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones, pero creo que ya debería marcharme- anunció a todos los presentes, Héctor soltó un ‘ahhh...’ en desaprobación.

Doña Engracia miró el cielo por la ventana. -Pero hijo, ya es muy tarde- aunque no lo dijera sabía que temían por su seguridad -Mira, a nosotros no nos molesta que pases aquí la noche. 

No tuvo que ver la cara de Héctor para saber que se había iluminado como si fuera navidad. 

-¿De verdad? No quisiera importunarlos- respondió Ernesto con inseguridad. 

-¡Para nada, niño!- exclamó Rupertino -¡Sí ya eres parte de la familia! 

Ernesto no pudo evitar sonreír, pues desde hace mucho esperaba con ansias esas palabras. 

-De verdad... no sé qué decir...- pero Héctor lo interrumpió jalándolo del brazo gritando ‘¡Vamos!’ llevándolo hacia la escalera. Por su parte Ernesto sólo alcanzó a responder ‘¡Gracias!’ desde lejos.

Llegaron al cuarto de Héctor, quien cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron. 

-¡Mira, mira, mira!- dijo sacando una guitarra de su estuche. 

-¡Que bonita! ¿Te la dio tu papá?

-¡Sí! Me la regaló justo ayer- Ernesto sabía que llevaba meses pidiéndole la guitarra a Don Rupertino seguramente ya lo había cansado para darle tal obsequio.

-¡A ver, toca algo!

Héctor se sentó en su cama, afinó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una tonadita que reconoció al instante. 

-¡Esa no!

-¡Oh pues! A mí me gusta- y Héctor continuó antes de comenzar a cantar. 

-Ay...

Pero Ernesto lo interrumpió con la estrofa de un son jarocho -¡... Que bonito es volar... a las dos de la mañana!

Héctor dejó de tocar -¡Neto!- exclamó y le lanzó la almohada de su cama. Por su parte el mayor no dejaba de reír. 

Continuó con su canto como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-Ay... de mí... llorona, llorona... llorona de azul celeste...

Ernesto puso ojos en blanco quejándose al mismo tiempo en que Héctor cantaba ‘Ay... de mí’

Sabía que su amigo era un romántico que cantaba esa canción porque la había escuchado de una niña en particular. 

El mayor lo volvió a interrumpir ahora cantando -Todos me dicen el negro, llorona... negro pero cariñoso... 

Héctor desafinó antes de interrumpir la música mirándolo perplejo. 

-A que no te sabías esa- le dijo Ernesto, su amigo empezó a reír a carcajadas. 

-¡Eso lo inventaste!- exclamó entre risas. 

-¡Claro que no! Es que no conoces la versión divertida- y volvió a cantar -¡Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona... picante pero sabroso!

Héctor se tiró de espaldas en su cama sin poder conetener la risa. Ernesto por su parte también comenzó a reír. 

-¡Y todavía no te enseño la de Juanita!

-¡A ver, tócala!- dijo pasándole la guitarra.

-Pero si yo no sé- le espetó Ernesto. 

-Pues yo te enseño y a cambio me consigues chapulines. 

-¡Zaz! 

Y así comenzó la primera sesión de guitarra entre ellos. 

Ya mañana se preocuparía por darle la cara a su familia. Su padre de seguro estaba bebiendo y no se acordaría de él hasta la hora del trabajo. Eso sería mañana, por ahora sólo iba a disfrutar del momento.


	2. Un día, dos vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de jornalero es diferente a la de los niños adinerados.

Era temprano, Héctor lo había acompañado hasta la hacienda de Villegas quien al verlos llegar los miró con reproche pues era bien conocida su idea de que las personas de diferentes clases no debía juntarse. Sin embargo todos sabían que esto se debía al amorío que había tenido su hija con uno de los peones de la hacienda. 

El menor se despidió antes de partir hacia su escuela. 

La hacienda de Villegas era una de las grandes productoras de azúcar en el país, y el trabajo era demasiado. Ernesto se disponía ir a su puesto cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar bruscamente. 

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Era su padre, aún tenía el putrefacto aroma a licor barato del día de ayer. Como fue domingo y el día previo había sido día de raya, probablemente había gastado todo su dinero. Más deudas para la tienda. Y a juzgar por sus ojos, Ernesto estaba seguro que también había fumado algo de hierba regalo de sus amigos.

-En casa de un amigo...

-¿Y el dinero?- Ernesto dio un paso atrás. -¿Te lo gastaste?

-No, aquí lo tengo, toma...- y depositó las monedas en su mano. 

Juan miró con el ceño fruncido a su hijo quien trató de no acobardarse pues había gente alrededor y su padre nunca lo lastimaba con personas mirando. 

Pero esta no fue la ocasión, pues Juan le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó. Debía estar fuera de sí, pues sus actos de violencia siempre los reservaba para momentos en los que estuvieran solos y trataba de no dejar evidencias visibles que lo inculparan.

-¡Eres un hijo de la tiznada! ¡Yo que te saqué de la mina pa’ que vivieras mejor y asina es como me pagas!- por poco se lanza contra él pero los presentes que habían observado todo lo detuvieron por los brazos. 

Un compañero ayudó a Ernesto a ponerse de pie cuando uno de los patrones llegó a poner orden.

-¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?!

-¡Suéltenme, cabrones!- gritaba Juan. 

-¡Pos éste que se nos deschavetó!- dijo uno que con dificultad lo sujetaba. 

-¡Otra vez con pleitos! ¡Te lo advierto, Juan! ¡Si sigues así te voy a mandar con los federales!- gritó el menor de los Villegas. 

Los otros peones entre jaloneos arrastraron a Juan hasta una parte de la hacienda que servía como cárcel que era custodiada por un gendarme.

Ernesto sentía que las lágrimas querían salirle de los ojos, pero por simple orgullo las detuvo. Con un pañuelo limpió la sangre que le escurría. Sus demás compañeros le dieron palmadas en la espalda y miradas de compasión. 

-¿Todo bien, de la Cruz?- le preguntó el hacendado, tal vez no era mucho pero a Ernesto le había costado trabajo llegar a buenos términos con Ignacio Villegas quien era popular por ser desalmado con los peones y esa pequeña interacción delataba que lo consideraba más que a los otros. Puntos para él.

-Sí señor...

Ignacio asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse. Ernesto fue a su puesto, ya más tarde sabría el castigo que le impondrían a su padre...

-¡Ese bruto! ¡Nada más anda provocando alboroto!- dijo uno de los compañeros de Ernesto. 

-¡Ojalá se lo llevaran al cuartel!- exclamó otro, y aunque Ernesto así lo deseara sabía que la sentencia de cumplir cinco años en el ejército sólo se reservaba para los crímenes más altos que no fuera el asesinato.

Juan era popular entre los peones, bebía con su grupo de amigos las noches de pago y las mañanas de cruda nadie lo soportaba. Unos decían que era por la vida de minero, otros por la pérdida de su hijo mayor en Real del Monte y los demás que era resultado de la mezcla del alcohol con hierba: una mala combinación.

Y mientras el señor de la Cruz se hacía mala fama con los hacendados y los peones, Ernesto se esforzaba por agradarle a la gente y así subir su rango de jornalero buscando un puesto de confianza. Aunque a veces su avance retrocediera porque lo relacionaban con su padre. ‘De tal palo, tal astilla’ 

Ernesto continuó con su trabajo, mientras tanto en otro lugar de Santa Cecilia...

A Héctor no le agradaba la escuela... corrección, la odiaba. No sólo eran los profesores que a cada rato jalaban sus orejas cuando se distraía. La única explicación de que tuviera orejas tan grandes que sirvieran de burla todo el tiempo. También eran sus compañeros... bueno, no todos. Sólo no le simpatizaban aquellos a los que les debía cosas que le habían prestado; ellos y Macedonio. 

Estaba por concluir el último año de primaria o escuela elemental, sería uno de sus grandes éxitos finalizar el cuarto y último año a tiempo.

Sus padres deseaban darle lo mejor y entre sus planes estaban que estudiara la escuela superior en la capital. Había escuchado de ellos que las mejores escuelas estaban ahí y que se había invertido mucho en los últimos años en planes para desarrollar una mejor educación que tristemente no alcanzaba a cubrir gran parte del territorio mexicano. 

Una pena en verdad porque no quería abandonar a sus amigos. 

Las clases comenzaron como siempre: 

Lectura aburrida. Repetir palabras. Sentir que la mirada de Macedonio le atravesaba la nuca... 

-A ver Oscar- dijo el profesor de cabello relamido -¿En qué año fue la batalla de Puebla y de dónde venía el ejército contrincante? 

Pero en vez de responder, su hermano se puso de pie y lo hizo. 

-Fue en 1862 contra el ejército francés... que venía de Francia- los demás niños rieron quedamente por el pleonasmo de la respuesta. El profesor golpeó la mesa con su señalador de madera para hacerlos callar.

-¡Le pregunté a tu hermano no a ti, Felipe!- exclamó indignado. 

-Pero si yo soy Oscar...- dijo el gemelo de pie. 

La tensión en el salón aumentó pues nadie en su sano juicio le refutaba al profesor.

El profesor Macías tomó aire, apretó el señalador con fuerza y sus mejillas al igual que el resto de su cara se volvieron de un rojo intenso; sin embargo no gritó o impuso castigo a los gemelos, se giró murmurando que no le ‘pagaban lo suficiente para esto’ y continuó con la lección.

Al igual que los demás niños nadie se metía con los Rivera gracias a la fama de Don Aniceto.

-¡Oye Héctor...!- Lo llamó su compañero de la butaca detrás de la suya. 

-¿Y mi lápiz? Dijiste que hoy me lo ibas a regresar. 

Oh oh... 

Héctor empezó a hacer un sonidito de queja evitando su mirada.

-Uh... la verdad... es que... lo perdí. Y siento mucho hacerlo hecho.

El otro niño tenía una mirada impasible pues ya se lo esperaba. 

-Si serás idiota...- pero para su mala suerte el profesor los escuchó y se llevaron la regañiza de sus vidas por decir palabras ‘altisonantes’ y no prestar atención en la clase. Ya traía encima el coraje causado por los gemelos y ahora los iba a usar de chivo expiatorio por lo que no faltó el jalón de orejas.

Suerte que no usó el señalador. 

Pasó el resto de la tarde sin más contratiempos y al finalizar las clases Héctor tuvo la fortuna de ver a la niña de sus sueños.

Imelda asistía a la escuela para niñas y todas las tardes pasaba a recoger a sus hermanos menores. 

-¡Hola Imelda!- gritó Héctor. Por su parte la chica de trencitas lo miró con desdén de arriba a abajo, se giró con la cara en alto soltando un “uhm...” y se fue caminando con sus hermanos. 

-Está molesta...- dijo Luis, uno de sus compañeros que lo había observado todo. 

-Si ya lo noté- respondió con burla Héctor. 

-Es que te odia porque no la dejaste terminar la pelea ayer. Ella y Macedonio se traen ganas desde hace tiempo.

-No pues que mala suerte la mía porque ahora los dos me odian- dijo comenzando a caminar, Luis lo siguió. 

-Pos eso te ganas por metiche. A demás, si Don Aniceto te ve que le haces ojitos a su hija de seguro te suelta unos plomazos y te deja en la sierra.

-¡Claro que no! Don Aniceto no es malo... es sólo que... 

-¿Da miedo?

Héctor se estremeció pues bien recordaba las historias que todos decían sobre él.  
-Bueno, sí... ¡Pero eso no significa que sea malo!. 

Los dos siguieron su paso hablando de diferentes temas hasta que Héctor se desvió del camino. 

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No tu casa queda para allá?- le preguntó Luis. 

-Sí, pero voy a ir a ver a Ernesto- el otro se encogió de hombros. 

-Buena suerte con eso- se despidió antes de marcharse. 

Cuando llegó a la hacienda se encontró con Octavio, un hombre simpático que platicaba con todo el mundo. A Héctor le agradaba bastante, era muy hablador.

-¡Hola Octavio!

-¡Qué pasó chamaco!- lo saludó el peón. 

-¿No anda Ernesto por ahí? 

-¡Uy mijo! Ernestito ya se fue pa’ su casa. 

Héctor se extrañó pues siempre se quedaban de ver a las afueras de la hacienda a menos que tuviera que trabajar tarde, y lo malo es que no sabía la dirección de Ernesto.

-Y no creo que lo veas por unos días. No le digas que te lo dije porque luego no me quitan la fama de languarico pero su papá andaba bien enchilado por no sé qué cosas y se lo madreó bien feo. 

Héctor frunció el ceño.

-Le dio en la mera choya y que se lo llevan los gendarmes. 

-¿Y está bien Ernesto?- preguntó asustado. 

-Sí, nada más anda medio cabizbajo... Pero no te priocupes, yo mañana ai le aviso que te busque.

-¿De casualidad no sabrás dónde vive Ernesto? 

-No mijo, esa te la debo. Como Ernestito no es “Peón acasillado” o “de confianza” no vive en la hacienda y pos quién sabe dónde ande.

-... ¡Gracias Octavio!- dijo Héctor lanzándole la mandarina que no se había comido en el almuerzo. 

-¡Que Dios te lo pague!- exclamó agradecido por la comida. 

Sin saber el paradero de su mejor amigo y con la preocupación encima no tuvo más opción que ir a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La educación durante el gobierno de Díaz se caracterizó por impulsar la educación superior, sin embargo hubo aumento en calidad no en cantidad y aunque se prepararon a los profesores para que dieran clases imitando a los países de primer mundo no se pudo dar en gran parte del país. A los maestros no se les pagaba bien y en muchos lugares a veces no habían escuelas. En las haciendas los peones tenían diferentes puestos y los llamados peones de confianza y los acasillados tenían oportunidad de vivir en una parte de la hacienda o incluso llegaban a poseer tierras. Leí por ahí que los sábados eran días de raya, en algunos lugares se pagaba con monedas o con tarjetas intercambiables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó la leva...

Ernesto se levantó más temprano de lo normal; le dolía el rostro y sabía que tenía una enorme mancha que no podría ocultar. 

Su padre no había llegado al jacal probablemente por detención de los gendarmes; su madre la noche anterior se había dedicado a curarlo, lo cual consistía en remojar trapos viejos con agua y colocarlos en su cara. Apreciaba el gesto pero como debía cuidar de tres niños más tuvo que continuar él solo con la tarea. 

-Es muy temprano, mijo...- le dijo la mujer de largo cabello negro. 

-Sí, lo sé... pero me pidieron llegar antes. 

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y le sirvió un plato de frijoles.

Ernesto suspiró desanimado, había probado cosas mejores en la casa de Héctor y por más que trabajara su familia sólo podía comer ésto. 

Se sentía asqueado...

Terminó el ‘desayuno’ molesto; su madre le preparó un itacate sencillo que guardó en un morralito que ella había tejido y se despidió de él deseándole buena suerte. 

Iba caminado por las calles de tierra en medio de la sierra pensando en que su situación era una injusticia. Varios en la hacienda pensaban lo mismo, incluso varios esperaban el momento indicado para unirse a la bola antes de que llegara la leva. 

¿Él qué haría? 

¿Se uniría a los rebeldes y echaría atrás todo el trabajo que había logrado para subir de puesto?

¿O se arriesgaría para conseguir algo mejor...?

Debía pensar y calcular cuáles serían las mejores alternativas. El movimiento revolucionario estaba ganado cada vez más seguidores y mientras periódicos como el de Ricardo Flores Magón (como el que había visto en la casa de Héctor) o el Hijo del Ahuizote incitaban a la revuelta y narraba las hazañas y éxitos de sus aliados otros como el Universal dictaba lo contrario. 

La calle se volvió empedrada y en vez de maleza comenzaron a verse casas de diferentes colores. Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó hasta la plaza, a penas se asomaba la luz del sol por el horizonte y todavía no había actividad en el pueblo, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio a un niño flacucho sentado en una banca. 

Asustado Ernesto se escondió detrás de una pared esperando que Héctor no lo hubiera visto pero sus esperanzas se perdieron cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre. 

-¡Ernesto! 

El susodicho maldijo su mala suerte refunfuñando y apretando sus manos contra su rostro. 

Respiró hondo; se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás... preparó su mejor sonrisa y volvió al camino. 

Héctor ya estaba avanzando hacia él. 

-¡Hola, orejón!- le saludó con cordialidad aprendida. -¡Qué haces levantado tan temprano!

Esperaba distraerlo con apodos que sabían que lo hacían enojar pero Héctor siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido por preocupación, no por enfado. 

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándolo con detenimiento y con tanta intensidad que la sonrisa de Ernesto por poco flaquea. 

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- dijo con tranquilidad.

-No es nada... me caí ayer mientras estábamos trabajando...- pero el menor lo interrumpió. 

-Ernesto por favor no me mientas... dijiste que era tu mejor amigo y que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo... que se tienen confianza.

Ernesto se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente sin dejar el acto.

-¡Pues claro que te tengo confianza!- le respondió sonriendo siguiendo su camino pero a los pocos pasos Héctor tiró de su manga para que volteara a verlo. 

-¡Entonces dime la verdad!- le reclamó -Se que todos piensan que sólo soy un niño, ¡pero yo puedo ayudarte!

Por un segundo la mirada de Ernesto cambió; su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño pero así como vino así de rápido desapareció. 

-Parece que tú eres el que no me tiene confianza porque lo que te digo es verdad- le dijo con una media sonrisa más retadora que amable. 

Héctor dio un paso hacia delante cortando la distancia entre ellos. 

-¡No es cierto! ¡Si tú me tuvieras confianza me hubieras dicho que es tu papá el que te lastima! Todos esos golpes... no son accidente ¡Son por culpa de él!

Ernesto apretó sus labios en una línea intentando controlar sus emociones. 

-¿Y eso qué? Tu papá también te pega. Se llama correctivo. 

Trató de seguir su camino, pero Héctor se puso delante de él. 

-Sabes que no es lo mismo. 

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- Ernesto siguió caminando empujando a Héctor para hacerlo a un lado pero él lo tomó del brazo bruscamente apretándolo donde tenía el otro golpe que aún no había sanado. 

El mayor inhaló con fuerza soltándose de su agarre llevando su muñeca contra su pecho en insitino protector. Podía jurar por un momento que no estaba en la calle sino en el jacal; que no era Héctor sino su padre con el que hablaba; que no había peligro alguno para ponerse a temblar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarte!- se apresuró a decir Héctor.  
Ernesto tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

-E... estoy bien...- dijo con voz quebrada. 

-No es cierto... no lo estás. 

El joven sentía que su labio inferior temblaba, que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas. No podía permitirse mostrar debilidad delante de Héctor. ¡Delante de nadie!

-Deja de verme así...- dijo con un hilo de voz. 

-¿Qué...?

Ernesto le dio la espalda respiró profundamente apretando los puños. 

-No quiero tu lástima...- respondió con más fuerza soltado cada palabra lentamente con odio inmenso. 

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡No es lástima! ¡Eres mi amigo, yo sólo-!

Ernesto volteó rápidamente.

-¡No te metas en esto! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarte!- gritó Héctor en respuesta, su compañero también subió su tono de voz. 

-¡No quiero ni tu ayuda ni tu lástima! 

-¡Ernesto! 

-¡Aléjate de mí!- el joven lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo antes de echarse a correr con dirección a la hacienda.

Héctor lo miró desde el suelo, le había dolido la caída pero no tanto como el hecho de que se había peleado con su mejor amigo ...algo que jamás había ocurrido. Comenzó a llorar y las personas que habitaban las casas cercanas salieron atraídas por el ruido y el alboroto. 

-¿Estás bien, niño?- preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada mientras otras personas se amontonaban a su alrededor. Él se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el lado contrario, hacia la salida del pueblo.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, limpiando con su manga las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo y cayó de cara contra el piso. El impacto fue con fuerza y como el terreno tendía a ser una pendiente rodó unos metros más hacia abajo. 

-¡Agh...!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su alrededor seguía dando vueltas, parpadeó varias veces tratando de mitigar su vértigo. Cuando hubo disminuido se levantó para verificar que nada estuviera roto. Aparentemente había salido de ésta con suerte... exceptuando su ropa. Su camisa blanca y pantalones claros estaban manchados de tierra y se había rasgado las rodillas dejando dos agujeros enormes que remendar.   
Había sobrevivido a la caída pero su madre lo mataría por esto. A lo lejos observó que el sol ya había salido y estaba en lo alto. 

Oh no...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? 

A juzgar por la hora del día y el dolor de cabeza era lo más probable. Con su mano tocó su nuca y sintió un abultamiento que en definitiva le producía un agonizante dolor. Pero no había fractura ni rastros de sangre. 

Debía regresar a casa. 

Se levantó con cuidado y subió la pendiente por la que había caído. Al llegar se sentó sobre una roca recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos. El dolor no cedía y el sol era insoportable para sus ojos.

Este era el peor día de su vida...

Macedonio lo odiaba... eso no era novedad; Imelda lo odiaba; ahora Ernesto lo odiaba también.

Estaba triste y solo, se dio un tiempo para llorar sin ser juzgado. 

Abrazo sus rodillas contra su cuerpo y en ese instante un estruendo lo sobresaltó. Había sonado como un cuete de los que aventaban en los días de feria. Sonó otro de nuevo ahora más cerca y acompañado por gritos y burullo. 

Eran disparos.

Se levantó con rapidez ignorando el mareo y fue corriendo sin trastabillar hacia el camino principal del pueblo de Santa Cecilia.

Se ocultó detrás de los árboles. A la entrada del pueblo había un grupo de hombres uniformados y armados que obligaban a otros que reconoció como habitantes del pueblo a caminar por enfrente de ellos. 

Venían por reclutas. 

Habían como una docena de hombres y a juzgar por sus ropas desgastadas y sucias supo que eran peones de la hacienda de Villegas. Todos estaban asustados pero callados y uno de los oficiales con el rifle gritaba en alto. 

-¡... y como vieron la pena para los desertores es la muerte!

Nadie se atrevió a responder. 

Cuando comenzaron de nuevo a caminar Héctor pudo ver a alguien que reconoció inmediatamente. 

-...Ernesto- susurró sorprendido. 

El chico se acostó sobre el suelo en el pastizal. Junto sus manos y sopló entre ellas emitiendo un sonido similiar al de un ave.   
Ernesto que caminaba entre sus compañeros de detuvo al escucharlo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. 

Cuando lo encontró sus ojos se agrandaron por temor y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. 

Héctor le hizo señas con su mano para que se acercara pero Ernesto volvió a negar con más vehemencia y movió sus labios diciendo ‘Vete’ 

Uno de los oficiales observó su extraña actitud y volteó hacia donde él y pudo divisar a Héctor escondido. 

-¡Oye tú!- le gritó vanzando hacia él. Héctor intentó correr pero el oficial ya estaba apuntando su arma hacia él. 

Ernesto observó lo que sucedía y corrió más rápido que el hombre y llegó antes que él poniéndose delante de Héctor con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Espera! ¡No está intentando escapar!- le gritó. 

El oficial que llevaba la carabina en mano apuntó hacia ellos. Héctor sintió que el estómago se le caía al suelo. 

-¡Qué fue lo que acabamos de decirles, cabrones!- le respondió enfurecido pegándole con la culata en el estómago a Ernesto quien cayó de rodillas sin aliento. 

-¡Ernesto!- gritó asustado Héctor, aún así el mayor siguió hablando. 

-Haz tus cuentas...- dijo tosiendo -Reclutaron a dieciséis de la hacienda, ahora somos quince... y sabes por qué... con él volveríamos a ser dieciséis.

Luego con dificultad se levantó -Él no trabaja en la hacienda, no es peón. 

El oficial los barrió con la mirada despectivamente. 

-Pos luce como uno.

En ese instante otro de los hombres, al parecer uno de rango mayor se acercó hasta ellos. Los demás seguían expectantes sin intervenir. 

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo el hombre de bigote canoso. 

-¡Éste que se quería fugar!

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Héctor, pero Ernesto puso su brazo delante de él haciéndolo callar. 

-Señor, mi amigo no trabaja en la hacienda. Él estaba jugando cuando nos vio pasar por aquí. 

El hombre haciendo de juzgado lo miró sin responder, luego esperó a que su compañero dijera su comentario en contra. 

-¡Entonces por qué se escondía entre la hierba! 

-Porque como cualquier niño estaba jugando cuando nos vio llegar- respondió con insistencia pero sin perder la paciencia.  
El hombre miró Héctor preguntándole si eso era cierto. Héctor intentó tragar pero su boca estaba seca así que asintió con la cabeza. El otro se llevó la mano hacia su mentón de forma dubitativa. 

-Hm... 

-¿Qué hacemos con él, señor?- preguntó el soldado a quien Héctor ya odiaba. 

-Llévenselo, necesitamos a uno más por el otro que se nos fugó. 

El soldado tomó a Héctor por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia donde estaban los demás hombres.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlo, él no hizo nada! ¡Les digo que no es peón!- gritó Ernesto por detrás de él. 

-Más vale que te calles, muchacho- le dijo el hombre de bigote -No seremos tan tolerantes contigo dos veces. Ahora regresa a la fila. 

Derrotado Ernesto obedeció y siguió a al oficial que llevaba a Héctor quien lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar. 

Los demás peones que habían observado lo sucedido los miraron con pena y resignación. 

Ernesto y Héctor se unieron a la fila de hombres que caminaban como si fueran al paredón. A unos metro de distancia Héctor vio el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre formándose en la tierra. 

El niño inhaló con fuerza pero Ernesto lo llamó haciéndolo mirar hacia el otro lado. 

-Vamos...- le dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro y los dos siguieron al grupo.

**Author's Note:**

> Situado a principios de 1911 en México.  
> -13 de abril. Las fuerzas maderistas al mando de Ignacio Gutiérrez ocupan Paraíso, Tabasco.  
> -14 de abril. Las fuerzas maderistas sitian la ciudad de Durango.  
> Periódico Regeneración de Ricardo Flores Magón.


End file.
